Flower Master Youkai
by Meta Bunny
Summary: The everyday life of Yuuka Kazami. (Don't read, my writing was bad and lazy when I made this.)
1. Poisonus Flowers

_BGM: Gensokyo, Past and Present ~ Flower Land_

Deep in the Garden of the Sun lives an old and powerful Youkai: Yuuka Kazami, _Flower Master of the Four Seasons_.

As usual, she was walking around, checking on her flowers and using her parasol to protect her head from the sunlight.

"What a lovely day" she said to herself happily "the weather is perfect and there are no incidents... for now" she knew that incidents where basically a weekly thing in Gensokyo "oh well, I'll just enjoy the peacefulness of todays flower view".

She had a few minutes of peace.

 _Until..._

She sensed that someone was messing with her flowers... she was happy with that, she was definitely in the mood for teasing someone.

Now, who was messing with her flowers?, and what were they doing.

Yuuka sensed that someone was putting poison into her flowers.

There was only one person in Gensokyo who loved to poison things her, and that one person was Medicine Melancholy, _Little Sweet Poison_.

In a few minutes Yuuka made it to the doll.

(Apologies in advance if I write Yuuka's and Medicine's dialogue wrong, I haven't played as them in PoFV yet, so I might have written them a little wrong)

"Medicine" Yuuka teased "don't you know that dolls break easily against powerful Youkai?"

"Powerful Youkai can be poisoned as well" Medicine replied "that's why the power of poison is an unbeatable one".

"The power of poison will always have a medicine to counter it" Yuuka said "that Eirin lady in Eientei could counter any poison of yours".

"That doesn't matter" Medicine said "my poison will surely affect you soon".

Yuuka laughed "I'm too strong of a Youkai to affect by... uh... why do I feel different?".

Medicine smirked "exactly as expected".

 _BGM: Poison Body ~ Forsaken Doll_

"The poison that I filled the air with is taking affect" Medicine said "very soon you will feel defeat by my poison".

"How cute" Yuuka said, getting weird look from Medicine "thinking a little bit of poison will stop me... ha, try harder".

Medicine was getting a little mad at Yuuka and started to shoot some of her danmaku at her.

Yuuka dodged easily "a fight? this will be fun".

Yuuka shooted her flower danmaku at Medicine while dodging all opposing danmaku, Medicine was being no different.

Medicine surrounded Yuuka with a cloud of poison gas.

Luckily the cloud only slowed Yuuka down.

Yuuka started to get bored of this battle so she used a Master Spark.

Medicine barely dodged the giant laser.

"*huff* *huff* I thought only that witch could use on of those" Medicine said, referring to Marisa.

"Hehehe, where did you think that thief learned it from?" Yuuka replied.

"It doesn't matter, even a Master Spark will loose to my poison" Medicine said, not believing that she will loose.

 _One battle later..._

Yuuka had won the battle.

"Lost dolls shouldn't be wondering around, you should return to Nameless Hill" Yuuka said, victory quoting.

Medicine returned to the meadow of purple and white lilies-of-the-valley.

 _BMG: Usual Days_

Yuuka sighed contently, she had just won a fun battle.

Later on that day she came across team 9.

Needless to say, they were also fun to tease and fight.

* * *

 **Authors note: Sorry that the fic is short, I'm just really lazy today.  
I might make at least one more chapter, but nothing important will really be happening :/.  
Bye.  
**


	2. Drunken Flower View

_The Hakurei Shrine_

 _BMG: Spring Lane ~ Colourful Path_ (PoFV Version)

It was a calm day.

Birds were chirping peacefully, the Sun was shining brightly and the air blew calmly.

Reimu Hakurei, _Shrine Maiden of Paradise_ , was sitting at her shrine, drinking green tea.

She sighed "I risked my life to save not only Gensokyo, but all of Earth, and yet still no one from the Human village is coming over to give me donations" she then put the green tea to the side of her "I honestly don't understand how they expect me to protect them from the Youkai when they barley give me any money a year, if anything I get more love and friendship from the Youkai".

A girl with two long straight Oni horns on her head and a sake gourd in her hands came out of the Hakurei Shrine, it was Suika, _Ting Night Parade of One Hundred Demons_.

"Don't worry Reimu" she said in a very drunk way "everything will be *hic* alright".

Reimu just exhaled, all she wants is for some people to come to her shrine and donate to it for all of her hard work.

"Why doesn't anyone donate anyway?" Suika asked, taking a drink from her gourd.

"It's because of all these Youkai hanging out at my shrine" Reimu said as the camera zoomed out to reveal all of the Youkai that were around her shrine.

Wriggle, _A Bug of Light Wriggling in the Dark_ , and Mystia, _Night Sparrow Apparition_ , were talking to each other near the entrance, Rumia, _Youkai of the Dusk_ , was flying around the top of the shrine in a circle whilst using her ability to manipulate darkness to surround herself with a mass of darkness, Cirno, _Fairy of the Ice_ , was playing tag with Daiyousei, a midboss without a character title, Mamizou, _The Bake-danuki with Ten Transformations_ , was peacefully relaxing somewhere on the ground and Kogasa, _The Cheery Forgotten Umbrella_ , was reading a classic ghost story to improve her scaring technique.

Reimu then just sighed as she continued to drink green tea.

And then all of a sudden, Wriggle and Mystia started screaming and flew behind Reimu.

 _"Hmm?"_ Reimu thought to herself _"what are they screaming about?"_.

Then, appearing at the entrance, Yuuka Kazami arrived.

Instantly, Cirno, Daiyousei, Wriggle, Mystia and Rumia screamed and started to fly around in circles.

Mamizou got off the ground and walked off, mumbling about how annoying it is when people keep on screaming when she just wants to relax.

Kogasa... just disappeared because the author is to lazy to think of something.

Yuuka just chuckled at the chaos in front of her before the three Youkai and two Fairies flew off.

"Hi Yuuka" Reimu said calmly "what do you want?".

"It's been a boring week" Yuuka replied "so I decided that I want to fight you".

"I'm not really in the mood for fighting" Reimu said "maybe you could fight Suika over here, Oni love fighting".

Yuuka looked at Suika, who was drinking from her gourd.

After about ten seconds of thinking, Yuuka decided to fight Suika.

"Alright!" Suika yelled excitedly "hold my beer Reimu, I got a strong foe to face".

 _BMG: Oni's island in the Fairyland ~ Missing Power_

Suika jumped high into the air and punched the ground.

Yuuka managed to (barely) dodge and kicked Suika in the stomach.

Suika smirked before focusing.

As she focused, something appeared in Suika's hand: it was a smaller Suika.

"...what?" Yuuka said to herself.

Suika then threw the smaller Suika at Yuuka, and then the smaller Suika punched Yuuka in the face, before turning into mist.

Yuuka just grinned as she then shot flower danmaku at Suika.

Suika responded by dodging and shooting density danmaku (is there such a thing as "density danmaku"? I don't know, I just wrote that because Suika has the power to manipulate density) at Yuuka.

Yuuka then pulled out a spell card: _Fantasy "The Beauty of Nature"_.

Multiple giant flowers and danmaku of the colour of yellow and red shot out from around Yuuka.

Suika dodged elegantly... at first, but then a giant flower hit her, causing a PICHUN sound effect.

Suika was finding this battle to be fun and flied into the air.

She then flew off to one of the mountains.

About fifty seconds later, she returned with a boulder in her hands.

She then, single-handedly, threw the boulder at Yuuka, who just smirked.

The boulder then crushed Yuuka, while making a big shake that caused Reimu's green tea to spill all over her.

"Oops" Suika said "I think I killed her".

Reimu and Suika (who was now on the ground) looked at the boulder.

 _Then..._

The boulder started to shake, and slowly it began to rise.

Reimu and Suika watched as Yuuka lifted the boulder above her and threw it to the side.

"Wow" Suika said, amazed "I'm impressed".

And then before anyone could react, Yuuka appeared in front of Suika and did a hitting physical combo on her.

Suika then tried to punch Yuuka, but Yuuka dodged.

"Alright" Suika said while smiling "time to witness my true power!... or at least the amount of true power that I can use in a spell card duel".

Suika pulled out a spell card: _Oni God "Missing Purple Power"_.

Suika grew into a giant size.

Suika laughed "what are you going to do now?".

"This" Yuuka replied, putting her parasol in front of her "MASTER SPARK!".

And then a giant rainbow coloured laser shot out from Yuuka's parasol and defeated Suika.

 _After the battle..._

 _BMG: Argue for and Against_

"I can't believe that you did that" Suika said to Yuuka.

"You mean defeating you?" Yuuka said back to the Oni.

"No not that" Suika replied "I mean killing the epicness".

"Whatever" Yuuka said, turning to Reimu " **now** can we fight?".

"Fine then" Reimu said "if you wish to fight me, then so be it".

 _To be continued..._

"Wait what!?" Reimu said, breaking the fourth wall "why does it have to be in another chapter?".

Because I'm too lazy to put it all in one chapter.

"B-but it was getting interesting" Yuuka said, also breaking the fourth wall.

Don't worry, I will make another chapter... eventually.

* * *

 **Authors note: well... that happened.  
I intended that the Reimu vs Yuuka part was in the same chapter, but my laziness got in the way :/.  
I still hope that you enjoyed ^^.  
Bye.  
**


	3. Hakurei Bloom

_The Hakurei shrine_

 _BMG: Drunk As I Like_

It was a beautiful evening, a glimmering sunset shined its light at the shrine on the border of fantasy.

Reimu, Suika and Yuuka were sitting at the shrine, drinking green tea (well, Reimu and Yuuka were, Suika was, on the other hand, drinking from her gourd).

"So..." Yuuka said "when exactly are you going to fight me?, you sounded like you were going to fight me five hours ago, and yet all we are doing is drinking green tea".

"I felt that you needed to regain your energy" Reimu said, looking into the distance, at a fight between Kaguya, _Eternal Princess_ , and Mokou, _Figure of the Person of Hourai_ , "and I felt like a battle at sunset would be more breath taking and beautiful".

"Then why didn't we just go to my flower field?" Yuuka asked.

"Your presence scares off the more human-attacking Youkai" Reimu replied "and it didn't scare off the two humans that visited this shrine today".

"O...k" Yuuka said, a sweat drop falling down her head "although, neither of them donated" a sinister, Youkai-like smile carved itself onto Yuuka's face "maybe you could get some of your Youkai friends to make the humans pay up".

"No" Reimu said, looking either angry or disappointed at Yuuka "if I wanted my Youkai friends to make the humans pay by force then I would have done it a long time ago" Reimu then stood up and walked to her shrine to get her gohei "presides, I get some donations from humans every now and then" she then started to pick up Suika, who was now unconscious from all of the alcohol she drank "and even then I seem to have some sort of "secret shrine maiden fan" who keeps on giving me donations when I'm not looking".

Reimu then stood in front of Yuuka "So, are you ready now?".

 _BMG: Maiden's Capriccio ~ Dream Battle_

"Well then" Yuuka said "I think a challenge has finally arrived".

Reimu smirked, she then made a yin-yang appear before her and kicked it at Yuuka.

Yuuka effortlessly hitted it aside with her parasol.

"Is that all that you got?" Yuuka said.

"That was only so I could see if you were ready" Reimu said before throwing a barrage of amulets at Yuuka.

Yuuka chuckled, "too easy" she said, before covering herself with her parasol, stopping the amulets from hitting her.

"That wasn't really dodging" Reimu said, a sweat drop falling down the side of her head "oh well, if you think that non-spell was "too easy" then handle my spell card".

She then held out a Spell Card:

 _Spirit Sign "Fantasy Seal"_

Mult-coloured orbs then materialised around Reimu and homed in on Yuuka.

"...$h!t" Yuuka said to herself, she knew that she couldn't dodge the "Fantasy Seal" because of its fast speed and homing nature, so she defended to lessen the damage.

"That was a *cough* strong move" Yuuka said "how's about I use one of **my** strong moves" Yuuka then pointed her parasol at Reimu and activated on of her own Spell Cards:

 _Love Sign "Master Spark"_

A giant, rainbow coloured (or in other words: love coloured) shot out of the end of Yuuka's parasol.

Luckily, Reimu flew into the air and dodged the laser.

"Aww, you dodge my love" Yuuka teased "have some flowers then!".

Yuuka threw her arm into the air, and like it was a command, some flowers shooted out of the ground.

Reimu dodged, but the flowers started to "chase" her.

She kept dodging and threw amulets at the flowers.

Yuuka flew into the air and activated another Spell Card, one that she made recently:

 _Infinity "Never Ending Flower Field"_

Yuuka spinned around and shot out flower danmaku of multiple sizes and multiple bullets of the colours of red, green, yellow and white in a flower look alike pattern.

Reimu was able to dodge the danmaku and stopped it from hitting her (or at least her hitbox) and hit Yuuka with her homing amulets.

And then...

 _Get Spell Card Bonus_

 _+1006970_

"Is this a battle or a warm up?" Reimu said, confidently "you were much more dangerous when I had my first fight with you".

"Oh yeah" Yuuka said "good old PC 98 era".

Yuuka then had an evil grin "hey Reimu! remember this?".

Yuuka then held out another Spell Card:

 _Love Sign "Double Spark"_

Suddenly, like magic (probably because it **WAS** magic) another Yuuka appeared.

Both Yuuka's then shot out blue lasers that were half the size of a Master Spark.

Reimu managed to go into the safe spot between the two lasers and shot at the two Yuuka's until the Spell Card ended.

 _Get Spell Card Bonus_

 _+900870_

"Anymore Spell Cards?" Reimu said, her hands on her hips.

Yuuka replied with "no I have no more Spell Car- JK! Master Spark"

Yuuka then shot another Master Spark at Reimu, this time it hit.

The Master Spark took a good chunk of Reimu's health, but she was standing strong.

"Well that was unfair" Reimu said, a little angrily.

"Ok fine then" Yuuka said "as revenge, I'll let you use your strongest Spell Card".

"Are you sure?" Reimu asked.

"Yeah sure" Yuuka replied "bring it on".

"Ok, you asked for it" Reimu said, bringing out her strongest spell card:

 _Fantasy Heaven_

Seven yin-yang orbs surrounded Reimu.

And then, she disappeared.

"What?" Yuuka said "where did she go?".

"Behind you" Yuuka looked behind herself and saw Reimu.

Reimu hitted Yuuka, causing one of the orbs to glow.

Reimu managed to hit Yuuka again six more times.

Reimu then spoke:

"This, is the power of fantasy,

The power that flows through my bloodline,

Now, I show you this power,

You will never forget this."

 _BMG: Mystic Oriental Love Consultation (End of Century)_

Reimu unleashed this attack onto Yuuka.

"HOLY HAKUREI BALLS" was all that Yuuka could shout before she was hit with this unavoidable, unblockable attack that defeated her in five seconds.

 _After the battle..._

 _BMG: Outside World Folklore_

Reimu and Yuuka were (once again) drinking green tea.

"So... that's your strongest Spell Card?" Yuuka said.

"Yep" Reimu answered.

Marisa Kirisame, _Ordinary Magician_ , then appeared.

"Hey Reimu" she said "I heard that you used your strongest Spell Card, and that someone was using multiple Master Sparks and it wasn't from me".

"Everything's ok" Reimu replied "it was just another friendly Spell Card dual".

"Oh... ok" Marisa said.

* * *

 **Authors note: I don't know if I will make another chapter or not.  
Anyways, I have no idea for what to write for a authors note so... bye.  
**


	4. Scarlet Roses in Blood

_BMG: Swing a Fish to Drive Away Flies_

Yuuka hummed away to herself; it was a regular day in her garden.

"I wonder..." Yuuka said to herself "is there anyone to fight against today?".

And, like it was fate, Yuuka heard footsteps behind herself.

She turned around and saw Sakuya, _Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion_.

"Oh hello there" Yuuka said "are you here to fight me?".

"No" Sakuya said calmly "I was sent here by my mistress to get you".

"And what is the reason for that?" Yuuka asked.

"She is bored, so she wants to battle a strong foe to pass the time" Sakuya replied.

"Fine, there's nothing else to do anyway" Yuuka said.

 _Zero seconds later..._

Yuuka was instantly inside the SDM.

"Wait, how am I suddenly here?" Yuuka asked.

"I can manipulate time" Sakuya replied "I shorted our time down to zero seconds".

Then, a voice spoke from the side of Sakuya and Yuuka.

"Excellent Sakuya" it said "you may now go back to sorting the library".

The speaker of the voice was Remilia Scarlet, _The Scarlet Devil_ , and next to her was her younger sister: Flandre Scarlet, _Sister of the Devil_.

" **THIS** is your mistress?" Yuuka asked "a five year old girl?".

"Hey!" Remilia shouted "I'm five-hundred years old... approximately".

"Whatever" Yuuka said "so... when will we battle?".

"Right now is more then fine enough" Remilia replied.

 _BMG: Septette for the Dead Princess_ (SWR version)

Remilia jumped at Yuuka at high speeds and kicked her in the stomach.

Even though the attack was strong, Yuuka endured it.

Remilia jumped at Yuuka at high speeds again, however, Yuuka countered it with her parasol.

Yuuka smirked.

Remilia got a little mad, she then formed a Gungnir in her hand and threw it at Yuuka.

Yuuka dodged it.

Remilia then focused her power and formed many red chains, red chains of fate, and shot them at Yuuka.

The flower master dodged most of them, but some hitted her and did great damage.

"Ha" Remilia said, like a little brat "you can't beat me, I can control fate itself".

Yuuka laughed "you may be the manipulator of fate here, but I will make it your fate to lose to me".

Yuuka shot a master spark at Remilia.

After the spark disappeared, Remilia was nowhere to be seen.

"Looks like I win" Yuuka said.

However, a swarm of bats formed together and turned into Remilia.

"Mistress!" Sakuya exclaimed "how did yo-".

"I thought fast" Remilia said, full of pride "when the spark headed at me, I quickly turned into a swarm of bats and dodged".

"Well done" Yuuka said, clapping "I'm impressed".

Remilia laughed a prideful way "I know sometimes I impresse myself-".

But Remilia couldn't finish her speech because Yuuka shot flower danmaku at her.

A powerful danmaku erupted between Yuuka and Remilia, each using some of their strongest spell cards to defeat the other.

And in the end the winner was Yuuka.

 _BMG: Flowering Night_ (SWR version)

Yuuka and Remilia were drinking tea together at a small table.

And while this was happening, Flandre kept looking at Yuuka.

Yuuka noticed this "is there something you want to ask me?" she asked.

"Yes" Flandre said "I want you to fight me, now".

"Honestly I'm tired" Yuuka said, yawning "the battle against your sister was brutal".

"Awww" Flandre groaned in annoyance "what about tomorrow?".

"Maybe" Yuuka answered, although she may have been teasing.

"Yay!" Flandre said happily.

* * *

 **Authors note: Hi :).  
Here's a quick fic, although it's a part of a "series".  
Nothing else to comment here.  
**

 _ **See you in the next fantasy~**_


End file.
